The present invention relates generally to family board games, and more particularly, word guessing games which require teams to guess words drawn from a deck of cards where one of the members of the team provides hints to the other members of the team, based on a subject word selected from a card, so that the team might guess the subject word.
The prior art discloses some word guessing games where teams try to identify specific words corresponding to hints provided by team mates, for example, hints drawn on a board. For example, Pictionary, a well known game, requires teams to guess words corresponding to drawings made by a teammate, where the drawings are made using a pencil and paper.
Despite such prior art, it is believed that there is a need for a word guessing game that does not require the use of a writing utensil and paper and that also includes other novel and useful features.